


Spelling Accidents

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO dynamics, Accidental Mating, Alpha!Ketch, Alpha!Sam, Bottom!Sam, Canon Divergent, Case Fic, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Knotting, M/M, Power Plays, Rut, Sam Gets Off On Being Called Omega, Top!Ketch, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: On a hunt, both Sam and Ketch get cursed with their ruts hitting them early. It leads to unexpected, yet pleasant results





	Spelling Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Alpha/Alpha Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card #3!!

Sam Winchester is certain that a witch- or, in this case, a coven of witches- is a hunter’s worst nightmare. 

Especially when you were only expecting one and came across seven, and there’s only two of you. 

Dean was laid up with a nasty case of the flu; Castiel was MIA; Mick Davies had flown back to London, and Mary… well, Sam wasn’t exactly sure where his mother was. 

Which meant that his hunting partner was none other than Arthur Ketch. 

To make matters worse, Sam was mere days from his rut and Ketch… the other Alpha smelled  _ good. _ Leather polish, cigar smoke, and Scotch created an intoxicating “man of leisure” scent that also screamed ALPHA. 

Damn Sam’s want for a dominant Alpha to be his, and damn his presentation. 

So, to recap: Sam Winchester is on a hunt that just went wrong because he’s outnumbered, his only hunting partner is a smarmy, sexy, British Man of Letters, and he’s only a few days from rut. 

Fuck. 

“How many bullets do you have?” Ketch asked Sam in a low tone. 

“I’ve got four, I think,” Sam murmured, his eyes darting between the seven advancing witches. All of them were Betas with neutral scents. Which didn’t distract Sam from how wonderful Ketch smelled. “You?” 

“Only four myself,” Ketch looked over at Sam. “I suppose the rest are back at the car?” 

Sam nodded with a grimace. 

“Marvelous,” Ketch said dryly. 

“Two strong, handsome Alphas,” one of the witches cooed. “What shall we do with them, sisters?” 

“We could take them for ourselves,” one said hopefully. 

“We’ve only got one spare,” Sam murmured as the witches talked amongst themselves. “What do we do?” 

“I’m working on that,” Ketch said as they both watched the witches warily. 

“Morgana!!” said the witch closest to Sam. “Smell this one!” 

The witch named Morgana came closer. Sam tried to raise his gun, but found himself unable to move. “Ketch?” he asked in a slightly panicked tone. 

“Can’t… bloody… move,” Ketch grunted, obviously attempting to move. 

Morgana grabbed Sam’s hair and yanked his head back. Sam groaned and flinched as Morgana sniffed him. 

“Oh,” she purred. “He’s close, isn’t he?” 

“Very,” the witch who initially sniffed Sam replied. “No more than five days, I’d say.” 

Morgana moved closer to Ketch, who struggled against the invisible bonds and who looked like he could kill her with a glance.  

“Maybe eight days away, if not a few more,” Morgana said as she sniffed Ketch. “It’s so close for the both of them. 

Ketch’s scent permeated the air in full force, the British Alpha getting agitated and very… Alpha. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to have seven Betas and an Alpha vying for his attentions and affections. “Free us, and we may spare your lives,” he growled. 

“Tempting,” Morgana purred. “My, I can get used to following orders from you.” 

It was Sam’s turn to snarl, his eyes flashing red. 

“Oh, competition!” one of the other witches cackled. “Morgana, how are their scents together?” 

“I won’t ask again,” Ketch warned. “Release us.” 

“They’re very complimentary to each other, actually,” Morgana replied, ignoring the increasingly angry Alphas. She then began speaking in a language that Sam wasn’t familiar with- in fact, it was one he hadn’t even heard of. 

“Do you know what language that’s in?” he asked Ketch softly. 

Ketch shook his head. “I’m afraid not,” he replied. “Mick Davies would know.” 

“Oh, sure,” Sam snarked. “Let’s just call up Mick and hold the phone close to them so he can translate all the way from London.” 

“You know, for an American,” Ketch said, “you have a  _ very  _ British sense of humor. Your sarcasm is impeccable.” 

“Thanks, I grew up with Dean,” Sam said dryly. “You should try it.” 

“No, thank you,” Ketch snorted. “Honestly, how  _ do  _ you deal with the extraordinary amount of pornography he has?” 

“I burn it,” Sam said with a shrug. 

“Isn’t that considered cruel and unusual punishment in this country?” Ketch asked as he moved closer to Sam. He still wasn’t able to raise his gun, and neither could Sam. 

“Only if I made him watch,” Sam smirked, trying to ignore how close Ketch was to him. This was only accomplished by the fact that now four of the witches were chanting in that mysterious language. 

“Can you move?” Ketch murmured lowly in Sam’s ear. 

“No,” Sam said through gritted teeth. The smell of the other Alpha, combined with that damnable accent and the adrenaline of the hunt was making Sam rock hard in his jeans. 

Now that they were sharing body heat, Sam wondered if under the all black Kevlar and tactical gear, Ketch was aching for him. 

Probably not. Ketch was probably a very straight, Omega-centric Alpha and not into male Alphas at all.

Which is, of course, just Sam’s luck. 

However, there was more of a pressing issue than the way Ketch was pressed against Sam at that very moment, and that was now seven chanting, spell-casting witches. 

“I think,” Ketch murmured, “that we’re… shagged?” 

“The correct term is ‘fucked’,”  Sam murmured, “But I think so, too.” 

“Don’t worry, boys,” Morgana cooed. “It won’t hurt at all.” 

“That’s comforting,” Sam grumbled. Ketch snorted in amusement. 

The chanting ceased and the witches looked entirely too pleased with themselves. 

“What did you do to us?” Ketch growled. 

“You’ll see,” Morgana said mysteriously. 

“Not helpful,” Sam snarled. Heat flooded through his body suddenly and he rocked back into Ketch’s crotch, hissing. “You see, we’re still definitely in a ‘ask questions then shoot’ mood, but we’re rapidly descending into ‘shoot first, ask questions later’. So, please, enlighten us or we’re going to enlighten you with bullets.” 

The witches giggled amongst themselves.

“I don’t like that sound,” Ketch growled. 

“You may be wanting to shoot first, young Alpha,” one of them said, “but your friend may be the one shooting first.” 

“You’re probably right, he  _ is  _ a quicker shot than me,” Sam snarked. “But there will be SOMEONE shooting.” 

“Samuel, I don’t think that’s what they meant,” Ketch said, his voice thick with amused arousal. 

“No, I think that’s exactly what they meant,” Sam said, ignoring the way that Ketch’s voice went  _ straight  _ to his cock. He was not going to pop a knot in his jeans. He wasn’t sixteen again, for Christ’s sake. “Come on, Ketch. Let’s skeet shoot these bitches.”  

He heard Ketch choke behind him. He ignored it as he was finally, at long last, able to raise his gun. 

The witches scattered just as he fired the first shot.

 

The witches were properly disposed of, salted and burned so that they weren’t haunted by them and they cleaned up any evidence of the coven that they just took out. 

However, it did  _ nothing  _ for Sam’s increasing libido. 

By the time that they were done with everything, Sam was down to his jeans and boots, having disposed of his shirts somewhere along the digging of the witches’ graves. Ketch looked flushed, too, but Sam tried to ignore it, even when Ketch shed his Kevlar jacket and was working in his BDUs and a plain black T-shirt. Sam was just thankful that the shirt wasn’t a V-neck. 

“You hurt at all?” he asked as he wiped his forehead with one of his discarded shirts. Or maybe it was a shirt of Ketch’s- he was having difficulties distinguishing from Ketch’s scent and his own of coffee, old books, and bourbon. He’s certain that’s because of all of the physical exertion that the two of them just expended and not because he felt like throwing himself onto Ketch and begging the Alpha to take him. 

“No,” Ketch sighed. “You, Samuel?” 

“No,” Sam groaned. “I’m just… God, it feels like I just hit rut, if I’m honest.” He looked at Ketch and laughed. “But mine’s five days out, give or take a day or two. So I’m not in rut, right?” 

It was then that he noticed that Ketch’s eyes were the red eyes of an Alpha. He swallowed and slightly bared his neck in submission. 

“Do you realize,” Ketch growled as he made his way to Sam, “how utterly  _ delectable  _ you smell?” 

Sam backed up, hitting the wall behind him as Ketch cornered him. “Um, I don’t think so?” he said with a laugh. “Ketch, are you-” 

“I think they made us hit rut early,” Ketch murmured lowly. “I need your consent, Samuel. Now, before it hits us both and we cannot make rational thoughts.” 

“What’s a rational thought?” Sam laughed breathlessly as he pressed himself closer into Ketch. “Yes, Ketch. Take me, Alpha. I need you.” 

“Cheeky poppet,” Ketch growled softly before claiming Sam’s lips as his own. 

Sam’s hands found purchase in Ketch’s hair, gasping as Ketch devoured him, smooth lips against his own, drawing the smallest sounds from him and swallowing them whole as the two Alphas allowed their ruts to consume them utterly. 

“Mine,” Ketch snarled and Sam melted as he rocked into Ketch. 

“Alpha, please,” Sam whined. “I need you. Now.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing that a Man of Letters is prepared, isn’t it, Samuel?” Ketch smirked, nipping the younger man’s earlobe. “Turn around, my little Omega.” 

Sam’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. A muted whimper of desire issued from his throat and Ketch chuckled darkly. 

“You may think you’re silent when you’re in your bed, thinking of me as you take your knot in hand,” he purred, making Sam flush a deep red. “But I can still hear you when I pass your room late at night. Makes me want to come in and take you.” 

“Why- why haven’t you?” Sam whispered. 

“Dean was always lingering a little too close by,” Ketch chuckled. “Otherwise, I would’ve claimed you already. I won’t ask again, Samuel.” 

Slowly, Sam turned around, pressing himself against the wall and shamelessly sticking his ass out. If Ketch had heard him jerking off to the idea of the older Alpha claiming him as if he was an Omega, then he was going to capitalize on that. 

“Hands,” Ketch commanded and Sam reached behind him, gasping as he felt metal wrap around his wrists. 

“I do wish that we were doing this in my bed,” Ketch whispered in a dark tone in Sam’s ear. “The first time taking my Omega to bed should be done exactly like that. In  _ my  _ bed, bound and laid out the way  _ I  _ place you. But we’ll have plenty of time for that later, won’t we, little Omega? This is just temporary, until we can get back to the bunker.” 

Sam whimpered and nodded, rocking back into Ketch. 

“Oh no, little Omega,” Ketch chuckled. “You’ll get my knot soon enough. Tis a shame we’re not doing this in my bed, though. Memory foam would protect your delicate Omega skin  _ much  _ better than these metal things.” 

“Alpha,” Sam whined softly, moving restlessly. 

“Shh,” Ketch murmured. “Relax for me, Samuel. You’re already so worked up for me, I’d hate to see you get even more agitated before I’ve had the chance to take you.”

Sam gave a soft whimper as Ketch spoke, trying to calm down. His cock throbbed in his jeans and he squirmed.

“Shh, it's okay, little Omega,” Ketch soothed, starting to run his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Your Alpha’s here. I’m right here, little Omega. So good for me. Just relax. I’ve got you.” 

Sam moaned, sighing as Ketch’s fingers ran through his hair. He tried to slow his breathing down and felt himself calm gradually. 

“That’s it, little one,” Ketch murmured. “That’s it. I’ve got you. Just relax for me. Don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Alpha,” Sam moaned. 

“Yes, I”m right here, Omega.” Ketch purred. “There we go. Can you stay nice and relaxed for me?” 

Sam nodded, taking a deep breath. “I’ll try,” he said. “I just need you, Alpha. I need you badly.” 

“I know you do,” Ketch replied. “And you’re doing so good for me, little Omega. So good. You’ve been so patient for me and I’m going to reward you for that.” He leaned in and scented Sam. The younger Alpha bore his neck to the older one, shivering. “Your heat makes you smell absolutely delectable, little one,” Ketch continued in a murmur as he ran his hands down Sam’s sides. They reached in front of him and began undoing the belt on Sam’s jeans. “Let me take care of you, Samuel. Let me make you mine.” 

“Please,” Sam choked, trying not to buck into Ketch’s hands. “Alpha, please.” 

“Say my name, Samuel,” Ketch whispered. “What’s my name?” 

“Arthur,” Sam gasped, shuddering as he felt Ketch’s hands glide his zipper down. “Art, please.” 

“You sound so pretty when you say my name,” Ketch purred. “Remember, little Omega, I’m not just a knot for you to use.” 

The jeans dropped to Sam’s ankles and he groaned as Ketch pressed more into his ass. 

“Maybe when we get back to the bunker,” Ketch whispered. “I can lay you down on my bed, and I’ll taste my fill of you. Rim you open nice and slow, take your cock down my throat. I bet you’ll taste like an Irish coffee.” 

Sam mewled as he felt his ass, then his cock be exposed to the cool October air. 

“You’re gorgeous, Samuel,” Ketch murmured. “And you’re mine, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Art, Alpha,” Sam panted. “Yours.” 

Ketch growled in a pleased tone and Sam moaned. 

“I’m going to open you up,” Ketch told him and Sam nearly cried. He didn’t want to wait for Ketch to open him up. He wanted that British Alpha knot  _ now.  _ He groaned his displeasure. 

“Now, now, poppet,” Ketch chided. “I know that you’re eager and would prefer to skip that. But, I’m fairly well endowed, if I do say so myself, and I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“I just opened myself up last night,” Sam whined. 

Ketch chuckled darkly and nipped Sam’s ear. “I’m larger than any toy you’ve ever used, Omega.” 

Sam whimpered, gasping as he felt Ketch rock his hips into his own, feeling the outline of the other Alpha’s cock through the pants that Ketch was wearing. It  _ was  _ large, but Sam didn’t care, and he rocked his hips back into it, grinding on Ketch. 

“So eager,” Ketch chuckled softly, his voice thick with need. “Calm yourself, Samuel. I will not hurt you.” He reached up and wrapped his fingers in Sam’s hair to yank his head back. Sam moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure. “Oh, you need it bad, don’t you, Omega?” he smirked. His other hand came down hard onto Sam’s ass, and he yelped, his body shuddering in pleasure. “Shh, poppet. You’re safe in my arms.” 

Sam heard the sound of velcro and he opened his eyes and turned his head to witness Ketch pulling a bottle of lube out of his pocket. 

“You carry lube with you in the field?” He asked breathlessly, yelping again when Ketch smacked his ass again. 

“I’ve found that having it in the field is very useful for things other than fucking Omegas,” Ketch said. “But it’ll be used for it’s intended purpose.” 

Sam moaned, spreading his legs and pressing his torso into the wall in front of him. 

“I can’t wait until you’re able to properly present for me, Omega,” Ketch purred. “You have the most delicious looking ass, Samuel, and it’s mine, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, please,” Sam moaned. “Yours, Alpha, Art. It’s all yours.” 

Rut made Sam’s head cloudy, and he knew it did the same for Ketch. In fact, he couldn’t remember much of Ketch opening him up. He knew he made a lot of shameless noises as Ketch’s thick fingers slowly opened him up. First one, then two fingers. God, they felt so good. He remembered calling out for him as those fingers found his prostate and skated across it. Ketch was murmuring soft encouragements to him, praising him. Telling him how good he was, how patient he was, he knows that Sam needs his knot now but he has to wait, he won’t hurt Sam. The dirty things he wanted to do to Sam once they got back to the bunker. The handcuffs dug into Sam’s wrists and he mewled as he twisted his wrists inside of them, loving being bound by them. Loving being completely at Arthur Ketch’s mercy. 

Just like he should be. 

“I think you’re ready,” Ketch murmured at long last. It felt like Ketch had been opening him up for hours. In reality, it was probably fifteen minutes, but to Sam’s brain, it was hours. “Or, as ready as you’re going to let yourself to be.” He nipped over Sam’s pulse point. “One day, I’m going to take my time opening you up,” he promised. “Make you truly desperate for me. Who knows? Maybe I’ll make you cum on my fingers before giving you my cock.” 

“God,” Sam choked. “Alpha, please. Don’t tease.” 

“I’m not teasing, poppet,” Ketch murmured, withdrawing his fingers and patting Sam’s ass. “You’re getting my cock now. I’m just saying, in the future, I may not be so quick to give you what you want.”  

Sam mewled. He wanted- no, he  _ needed  _ that. But now wasn’t the time. Now was the time for him to get fucked. He spread his legs even further, kicking his clothes away and boy, wasn’t that a distinct difference. Ketch was still clothed. He was completely naked. 

“God, aren’t you a morsel?” Ketch growled and Sam shivered as he felt teeth along his shoulder. “I could just eat you up, Omega.” 

Sam heard the tell tale sound of a zipper being pulled down, a groan as Ketch fisted his cock. Then, he felt it press against his hole, covered in lube, and he let out a deep breath. 

Then, Sam cried out as Ketch started pressing into him. 

He was large. And thick. And definitely bigger than any toy that he’s ever had, or any cock for that matter. 

“So fuckin’ tight,” Ketch groaned and Sam felt his nails dig into his palms as his back arched into the slow thrust. “And hot. Fuck, Samuel, you’re perfect. Just sucking me right in, aren’t you?” 

Sam merely wailed as he felt Ketch’s cock glide over his prostate. “Alpha!” 

“I know, little Omega, don’t worry, I won’t fuck you hard just yet,” Ketch soothed, his voice strained. “We’ll wait for a moment, let you get adjusted. You haven’t had anything real in a long time, have you?” 

Sam gasped, attempting to catch his breath. “Yeah,” he breathed. “So long, Alpha. So long.” 

“You won’t have to use silicone ever again, my little poppet,” Ketch murmured, finally coming flush against Sam’s ass. The younger Alpha shivered as he felt the rough twill fabric of Ketch’s pants rub against him. His fingers grabbed his shirt and tugged. Ketch chuckled. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Ketch purred. “Like the fact that you’re naked and wet and leaking for your Alpha while he’s clothed except for his cock and knot? Does that excite you, Samuel?” 

“Yes, Art,” Sam moaned. “Love it.” 

“Such an eager thing to be dominated,” Ketch smirked. “Don’t worry. I don’t mind it. I think it’s extremely hot.” He nipped Sam’s ear. “And if you’re a very,  _ very _ , good boy, I may let you dominate me one day. Would you like that?” 

To dominate Arthur Ketch wasn’t something Sam had previously considered but the thought was certainly arousing and he felt precum leak from his cock. “Yeah, I would,” he breathed. 

“Deep breaths,” Ketch murmured, running his hands up and down Sam’s upper arms. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

Sam breathed and let himself relax, despite rut clouding his judgement. He could feel Ketch’s cock, hot and pulsing inside of him, the beginnings of a knot pressing at his rim. Neither of them were going to last long. Sam’s own knot was halfway formed, hence the profuse leaking. The strong, calloused hands caressed his skin and he let himself fall into his headspace. He didn’t have to worry about anything but pleasing his Alpha, and that, Sam had no trouble doing. 

“Ready for me?” Ketch purred softly. “I can feel how eager you are, how much you want to be taken. You  _ want  _ to be taken, don’t you, my sweet little Omega?” 

“Yes, Alpha,” Sam whined. “Please.” 

One hand fisted itself into Sam’s hair, yanking his head back. The other wrapped around Sam’s cock tightly and squeezed. He wailed at the sensations as Ketch began to fuck him, hard and fast. 

“Art!” 

“Your orgasm is mine,” Ketch snarled darkly and Sam’s eyes flashed red in response to the challenge. “I choose when you cum, poppet. You are  _ mine. _ ” 

“Yours,” Sam breathed. “Yours only.” 

“That’s right,” Ketch said, pleased. “Which means I decide when you cum. Understand?” 

“Yes, Alpha,” Sam whined, gasping as Ketch’s teeth began digging down into his shoulder. 

Harder. Faster. More intense. There were a hundred different sensations flowing through Sam’s body at the moment, and they were all from pleasure, from the way Ketch took him. He forgot about the witches that they just laid to rest, forgot about the rut that was forced upon the both of them. Hell, he even forgot how Dean was going to know with Big Brother Spidey Sense that his baby brother got fucked raw and how there were was going to be a blow up about letting Ketch fuck him. He couldn’t bring himself to think of such things, not when the solid vein along Ketch’s cock rubbed insistently against his prostate. Not when the hand yanking his hair was jerking his head from side to side as Ketch marked him without mating him, although Sam’s scent gland throbbed with the need to be mated. Not when his cock was thick and heavy in Ketch’s hands, the simple gesture slowing down the growing of his knot as much as possible. Not when Ketch’s knot was now almost demanding entry into Sam’s hole. 

And  _ certainly  _ not when Ketch was uttering filthy praises and telling Sam what all he’d like to do with the “Omega” in his grasp in his ear, nipping the lobe and growling the words out huskily, almost as if Ketch was losing control of himself.

“Art, please, please, let me cum,” he begged at long last, when he couldn’t stand it anymore. He needed to cum. It was no longer a want, it was a need. “Alpha, Art, Arthur, please, I need to cum, please.” 

“You beg so prettily, little Omega,” Ketch murmured. “Shall I take you for my own?” 

“Yes, please, Alpha,” Sam whimpered. “Alpha, please, can I cum?” 

“Yes, you may, my sweet,” Ketch said. 

The moment Ketch’s hand released from Sam’s cock, he came hard, popping his knot and covering the brick wall in front of him as he nearly blacked out from the pleasure. 

He didn’t even feel the bite to his scent gland, nor the knot popping in his ass as his vision faded to black. 

 

When he came to, he and Ketch were laying down on their sides, a thin blanket from somewhere covering them. Ketch’s fingers were massaging his wrists. 

“Hello, Samuel,” Ketch murmured when Sam made a noise that may’ve been a confirmation that he was awake. “How did you sleep?” 

“What happened?” Sam murmured. “I remember cumming and then nothing.” 

There was a guilty silence that hung in the air and Sam blinked open an eye. “Arthur?” 

“Your brother is going to murder me, or at the very least die trying,” Ketch finally confessed. 

“But, why? I mean, beyond the fact that the two of us had sex-” It hit Sam just then. “Oh fuck.” 

Ketch nodded. “We’re mated now, Samuel. I understand if you don’t-” 

“Hush,” Sam said, reaching around behind him to silence the older man. “I don’t care that this was an accident. It happened. We’ll work it out along the way. Right?” 

“You mean-” 

“I mean, Arthur Ketch, that I will gladly take you as my Alpha.” Sam turned to look into Ketch’s nearly unreadable gaze. “But on the condition that I claim you when we get home.” 

Ketch gave a small smile. “I can agree to that.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
